


Gensokyo Diaries VI: Toyosatomimi no Miko

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo Diaries [6]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Nuclear War and Aftermath, Nuclear Winter, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko's that spans from Gensokyo 20XXIII to 20XXIV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bright Light and the Scorching Heat

Diary Entry I: The Bright Light and the Scorching Heat

I am in the slightest bit happy that my diary wasn't burned to ashes in all that had transpired. So far, the sky is ash grey and my windows have been blown out and my house is very little of what it used to be. My ears are ringing and some parts of my flesh feel charred. I've gotten burned but I feel fine, aside from the burning sensation and my headache. It was a very bright light and the heat was scorching to the point it burnt almost everything, right down to the grass to ashes. The only thing it didn't burn was my diary and I am happy for that. Hopefully, pain of my headache and burning sensation will subside.

Sincerely,  
豊聡耳 神子


	2. Searching for Survivors

Diary Entry II: Searching for Survivors

It has been some time since I have left the charred wreckage that was my house as a search for survivors. However, I do feel the lingering feeling that the entire world is dead, as I have yet to find any survivors. My feet are raw and red, as well as bleeding, and what little clothing I have barely shields me from the bitter and unforgiving elements. My headache comes and goes and I want nothing more than to find some sort of hope that something survived, something. Right now, due the exhaustion that overtakes me, my hand is faltering and I must conclude my entry here. I'll search for survivors tomorrow 

Sincerely,   
豊聡耳 神子


	3. Finally!

Diary Entry III: Finally!

It has been awhile, over three weeks since I persued my search for survivors, and now I have found some. Recently, I have come across Tenshie and Kisume and, later on, I have come across Kosuzu, living in some kind of shelter. Of course, in meeting these three, I cannot help but to wonder if there are others. We travelled for some time, even as the sky never stopped being cloudy and it had never stopped snowing. My feet still ache and old wounds on them have reopened and the others are no faring no better than I. Kisume cannot possibly walk anymore and Tenshie has lost her shoes. Kosuzu still has her shoes but they feel heavy on her feet and often causes them to swell. All of us are starving.

Currently, we did find shelter. It isn't great but it is better than nothing. For Kosuzu's sake, I do hope to find food.

Sincerily,  
豊聡耳 神子


	4. My Waning Eyesight

Diary Entry IV: My Waning Eyesight

We finally did find other survivors and, due to unfortunate circumstances,we had to relocate. However, day by day, my vision has been starting to deteriorate, growing more dim and blurry... I am almost blind, now..... My vision, it seems, interferes with even the simplest of tasks and, today, I found I couldn't change Chen's diaper, thus I tricked Tenshie.... I do hope my tears are not smudging the writing I can barely see, I really do. My blindness so far is breaking my heart.... Oh, my tears are smudging some of writing and I'm afraid I must ....writing....compose....-self....later.

....cerily  
....神子


End file.
